Under the cottage
by Moon1997
Summary: Under a cabin, you can suffer, but also can be born a story.Whump McBeckett- John -Teyla- Ronon -Lorne-kids...many kids...Und
1. Chapter 1 Why me?

**The usual disclaimer, these fanfictions I do just for fun and for wanting to freely express my imagination, besides that, because I love stargate, but do not pay me "hopefully".**

 **I love you all, I am really surprised about the almost 1300 visitors from my previous fanfiction "unknown to the world" really, many thanks to all. If you have not read it, read it.I forgot to say that none of this is mine, it is scy fy and MGM productions.**

They had reached Px3-672 good planet, almost say perfect, its inhabitants, had asked for help from Atlantis to heal children who had been exiled because they had a rare disease, but only wanted children to work, the truth is that Carson was not very interested villagers, in fact it seemed so sad that treat their children.

Although the weather was variable, and that was bad, the planet was visually perfect had large trees and grasslands as a painting by someone like Lorne picture, but everything had gone to hell since the discovered a great defect .. .a supervolcano ... can you believe it ? A supervolcano ... but that was not the most tragic case, the population living near the volcano, and did not want to go for more than that Zelenka had told them, wanted to stay because they thought they were going to steal their land from that. Now all that merely cater to children, and go from there, her parents had died and nobody wanted to take care of, relations were hostile to the people, and all merely agreed, clear that the plan was to get children from there, nor consider leaving them with those people.

 **Monday**

\- Colonel Are you really ? Because I have to be me ? Sheppard you know how much I hate children ... and also I have a lot of work to do and Carson can me as your nanny, while I want to pour my time on truly relevant things ... please Elizabeth ...

\- Sorry Rodney, we need to convince them that what we tell them about the volcano is true that people will die, not only go for the kids ... we all, these people need our help and can resettle with Athosians in continent, you know that there plenty of space ... if only interested in their land we must try.

\- But Elizabeth ...

\- Rodney will not discuss this issue with you anymore ... Carson told me that he had given you almost the medical discharge a week ago and already could be in service ... No excuses

\- It's okay…. But what if I'm wrong ?

\- Rodney not put obstacles to all this going with Carson that if you have not noticed is a doctor and your boyfriend ... .. I definitely do not know how he can supports you , see you in half an hour at the door.

\- what? But if, so far are 6:00 am ...

\- AND? It is a good ride to the village ... Mckay ceases to be a girl

-By The way Colonel, I do not see the defect of being a woman ? Teyla said in the meeting room ..

\- Teyla ... I'm sorry I did not refer to that ... It is a saying of the earth

\- As you say, Colonel ...

\- Great, I not even am going to be able to have breakfast ..

All went out the door and left Weir sat with the hope that those people did not die in vain for an idea as Asuran ...


	2. Chapter 2 Coming

This is not mine is another company, no one pays me for this, the usual

 **Monday in the planet**

\- And exactly Colonel, what it is the medical condition of the kids?

\- Carson I do not know much, only to be told they could not work in the village nor in the mine and that's why they threw them, they were a nuisance as we told them.

\- And they live alone, Colonel? Or who cares .. Because athosians definitely some families want children and can not, and there is a choice.

\- Carson ... Yes, it is true, they live alone ... Holy God I never leave children alone but that's what it is. I think if you check and disease is not contagious and could bring it up for adoption

\- Good Colonel, I hope Elizabeth thinks the same.

\- I know that this will be

\- And I what is mine Colonel, to convince people not to die roasted ?

\- McKay ...

\- But Colonel, it's not my fault that they do not want and leave their land

\- Mckay, and should take them out with the Daedalus. There's much child who does not deserve to die like that just because their parents choose to stay to protect their lands

\- Rod, sometimes you do not understand, how can you say that ...

\- I say this, Carson, because I saw how hurt you from the Asurans and do not want to see you suffer again, for someone who simply do not wish to save their life or listen ..

\- I assure you I have you now, and nothing bad will happen to ...

\- Thanks Carson ... .., I love you

\- And I you, fool ...

Everyone smiled, even Ronon who walked faster to get faster.

 **Monday to midday**

All had established security perimeter, Ronon and Teyla watched as Carson and Rodney discharged all their equipment in a humble house in the village, there lived only seven children, the older boy grew and fed the children, was about 16 years the name was Kess, toward what could although they were obviously malnourished .Carson was examining Jaem a friendly and curious child for Rodney things.

Rodney thought it had potential for physical because with only 7 years had resulted in a short time an equation that Rodney had tried to explain with great disappointment, but eventually paid off. After all it was not bad teacher might not be a bad father ...

It was not that he hated children, is that they were too hyperactive and made silly questions ...

 _Rodney had had a severe asthma attack last week,for him it was strange. Just had a disappointment with Kavanagh, the idiot had connected wrong crystals of a single door, people who were not supposed to exist. Rodney exalted and shouted rightly everything before the astonished gaze of his scientific team, until he had lacked breath and had run out realizing he was laying a crisis, but he thought to have been a failed movement for his part, now his team thought that Kavanagh had won the argument. His movement was accelerated down the hall until he reached his room and look in his closet, the inhaler, the drug took effect and tired of running down the hall and discussion of Kavanagh, he fell asleep._

 _When he awoke was elsewhere, he was frightened , in the infirmary ?._

 _Zelenka Carson had called to inform all embarrassing situation, when they arrived Rodney was breathing hard in bed, wake Carson attempted but to no avail, he was taken to keep an eye out in case of a relapse._

 _After discussed with Carson about the violation of private space, finally had another crisis, where he could give a big scare her boyfriend, everything went like in a haze, he resigned himself to sleep for two days, tired of all and everyone._


	3. Chapter 3 You dare?

The usual disclaimer..bla.. , and anything is mine is from scy fy and Mgm, no one py me for do this! thanks.

And there was out secretly from the hut, while Carson examined the children slowly began to feel his tight chest, he did not want to draw attention of Sheppard nor Carson, as they had enough with the children, to their surprise they were all asthmatics due to volcano ash, the same that was causing problems.

He walked away best he could from the cottage and monitoring that neither Ronon nor Teyla were nearby, leaned against a tree began to coughing forcefully trying to leave the constant mucus that caused him wheezing, what kind of bad joke was this? He was trying to save people and was going to have an attack ?.

Money was definitely in the wrong place, or rather his patience.

\- Quiet, not turned

Rodney felt something sharp, he brushed against his back

\- What do you want? I…. I…. I have nothing, I do not kill me ...

\- Shut up, you are one of those who came through the door, they want to take over our land and that we will not allow.

Rodney sadly recalled, he had left his gun in the hut and p90 had left her with Sheppard, with the excuse that he was tired of charging. Slowly he felt his chest began to close more and more. He was really scared, where he was Chewie when he needed ? Or Teyla ? .

Looking at the tree had done lying, he was afraid to move and being stabbed.


	4. Chapter 4 Help me!

the usual disclaimer that none of this is mine and do not pay me for it, just do it for fun. this belongs to mgm and scy fy

\- Hey! really what we're saying is true, the planet will explode with that super volcano ... .. All the people who live here will die and you still think that we want to take possession of their land ?

\- I told him to shut up

Rodney turned quickly before the villager could do anything, luckily had gone to these self-defense classes with Sheppard. Nimbly hit him in the head with his tablet, the villager gave a cry of pain, but quickly rose from the ground. Rodney fumbled found his knife in his belt and bag, _"please, this seemed like one of those silly cowboy movies."_

\- Today I will not die, you know? First ... I'd rather die for ... ..my... asthma before you stab me ... as a little pig.

The man left with full force to Rodney, the knife up, Rodney moved and made him tripped please ... _this had to be a bad joke._ Rodney did not realize the villager and took him by the neck with the knife ... Great ... It is already seeing black spots dancing in his eyes and had a madman who wanted to kill him with delusions of persecution land ... ... He really wanted to scream, tried, but all that came out was a wheezy breathlessness.

 _Fuzzy, ...Oh God...Chewie could see into the distance, God, Ronon great time for you show up, no?_

Rodney attempt to wriggle out of the arms of the villager, in vain .He did not want the super ray of Ronon will knock him too,Ronon aimed and fired, at the last moment he managed to slip between the arms of the villager, rather it was going to unconsciousness and felt something had fallen on his chest like a stone, he tried to shake it off, but he had no strength. He softly hear the screams of Teyla, Ronon and John.

 _I need to breathe, and an elephant on top of me, does not help._

-Rodney !

\- What have you done Ronon? Tell me you did not shoot him.

\- No Sheppard, did not give, only the guy who was there

\- Shit. He does not move

They came running, and listening to the murmur of Mckay chest, Ronon remove the body over Rodney.

John put his hand on his friend's chest.

\- Mckay Hey, look at me

\- She ... prd

\- Hey, you're going to not faint, listen to me

\- I need…. In..ha ...

\- Yes, yes, calm

\- Do not go to die, Carson would kill me, the guy reached you hurt ? Someone sees blood.

\- No, everything looks clean.

\- Mckay ... Hey ...

\- Do not sleep

\- What ? ... No ... no .. knife .. No ... injured

\- Ronon Take him, we'll go behind you, run.

Ronon took Rodney and fled nimbly through the forest, glad it was not so far.

\- Carson, here Sheppard

\- Tell me son

\- Carson ... We had a problem with Rodney. Ronon runs to your position

\- What happened?

\- A villager, wanted to retaliate with Mckay ... but he's dead ... really dead now.

Ronon came to settlement

-Ronon?

Ronon put to Mckay, on a table that he found

-What happened?

\- He's having an attack, I do not know if he caught a stab , I did not see blood.

\- Carson ... . I cant ... ..

\- Shhhhh, Shhhhh luv, everything is okay, ¿dagger? . God! . Ronon Take the children out of here.

Ronon nodded and pulled the children from the house. John came stumbling around in the door with Teyla, Ronon wanted to curse the four winds.

Jaem and Kem they approached Ronon pulling his pants.

\- Sr, Dr. Smart is going to be all right ?. Almost with tears in his eyes.

Kess approached

\- Let him Kem, Jaem not bother Ronon, is angry.

\- But, it's going to be all right?

\- I do not know...fuck!

\- Son, hand me the med bag

\- Have it, Carson

\- Thank you son

\- Rodney listen to me ... you'll be fine, love. As he filled a syringe with epinephrine.

Rodney's eyes moved around the room, and tried to shut his fists on the wooden table. His lips already had a strong bluish color and his face seemed to be on the same tone, his hands were blue and pale purple nails.

Rodney felt a slight prick on his shoulder. He really wanted sleep, but he knew that would be bad. Carson began to bother with his knuckles the chest of Rodney, it was annoying ... painful, but sleep to was winning and the truth was getting tired of breathing, he knew that not what he must do, he felt as if he'd run a marathon, he knew that should not stop breathing ... no ... .no..no

 _Not stop trying, a sweet girl voice told her not stop breathing, it was his sister (He remembered the years of childhood and youth, when he had his first attack at 4 years there was the face of her angry mother thinking it was a tantrum, I was scared ... very scared and her sister and Jeannie was there gently massaging gently touching her chest), he had to fight it, would be so easy just stop, he wanted to do was becoming painful to his lungs, his vision began to blur, but could not stop fighting._

\- Hey Rodney ... Do not sleep

\- Doc.? Do something .. There is not going to die?

\- Colonel, I can only wait for the Epi will take effect

\- Quiet Carson everything will be fine. I'm going out to check on the children. Teyla said

\- Come ... .come on! Rodney, come on, come on .

The minutes passed and nothing took effect. Carson gave it a second dose and the hell he did to deserve this, Was he bad doctor? Just was doing everything he had been taught in the School of Medicine, God.. Rodney, was a special case.

And all the hustle, suddenly stopped, was something almost unreal, hands Rodney stopped looking for something, his chest let a fizz out of her tightly, her legs were squirming just relaxed and his eyes closed completely. His body went into total relaxation ... his body did not fight anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight

The usual disclamier, this is not mine is from mgm and scy fy, and no one pay me for do this, i just do this for fun, thanks , and enjoy!

\- Carsoonnnnnnn, God, do something for the God sake!

Carson was in shock for a few seconds this could not be happening not? Not?

\- God help him good God, do not take him please. he desperately began CPR.

\- John, help me, takes the ambu my backpack

\- Come Rod, you can not do this to me ... Today is my birthday, and we're in a bloody planet and you're dying.

\- Carson ...

\- Come on colonel one, two, three, breathes

\- One, two, three ... breathes.


	6. Chapter 6 Who was he?

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Godddddddddd !. of Rodney took the biggest gulp of air of his life, and suddenly sat there. He grabbed her arm Carson hard digging his nails.

\- Holy God, good God, thank you.

Carson did not care about the nails of Rodney, was barely comprehensible, he felt the hand of of Rodney trembled strongly .Carson bag from his pocket a pulse oximeter, and put it on wordlessly the device showed 89 .John support his hand on the of Rodney back to not return to lie down by rubbing it in circles in the back of his friend.

\- You gave me a bloody fright. Love

\- I ... I'm sorry, Carson

\- My God, Rodney, please do not ever do this, we almost missed you.

Rodney was breathing heavily through the oxygen cannula, leaning against Carson's shoulder and with an IV glucose and albuterol connected to the hands, with his jacket covering his shoulders

\- Now if you can tell me what the hell happened?

John's explanation was about to begin when the village bells began to ring.

\- What is that Colonel?

\- Shit, Rodney you can walk?

\- What? Sheppard ... got back ... .of near death.

-What is that? What happens?

\- Doc ... packs up everything, we're leaving.

\- But?

\- But nothing, Doc ... according to the book we got, just give me a second ..the bells means ... oh! Shit ... we killed the village leader.

\- What? . Rodney breathing began to hitch again.

\- Mckay ... calm, the guy who tried to kill you ... was the leader of the village. Normal No? Always happens to us

\- Rodney, calm, breathe slowly.

\- Calm? How do you want ... calm ... When.. whe.. ...wh...

\- Rodney, breathe out slowly inside, outside, inside.

\- 3.14 ... 3.14 ... ..3, 3, what ? I can not …

\- Shhhh, shhhh everything will be fine Rod.

Teyla walked through the door.

\- John we have to go

\- I already know. You help Beckett with his bag. Ronon, and shit ...the children.

\- They are going to kill John

\- We're going with everybody, Rodney, you have to run ..

\- John!Colonel!

\- Sorry Doc, no more.. while John left the cottage, and watched the faces of infants.

\- Ronon you go forward, Teyla, you're in the middle with children, Beckett go with Rodney, and I go back. Clear?

\- Yes . Yes it is not ... .as if I were to pass out and die. My chest hurts ... Crap

\- Mckay, you get to do that and I swear I'll kill you first.

\- Colonel !

\- It's the truth Doc.

\- Kess?

\- I ... I .. I have a brother is just a baby.

\- Kess lend me some sheets

\- What?

\- Just Hand them out

Kess came quickly and entered the hut, came out with cloths

\- Look, here's you, Teyla.

Teyla cut the sheets into small strips, gently asked his brother Kess wrapped and tied in the chest with his brother.

\- So you can charge, if you fall put your hands first.

\- As say, Teyla.

Everyone looked expectantly Teyla.

\- Come Kem you go back.

The girl deftly climbed on the back of Kess, Teyla and bound him tightly. Teyla got into his back Maem, a beautiful girl of only 7 years with hair black as night and grabbed her hand to his older brother Keint 10. The other two were holding hands, they were timidly Zoe and Gabriel were 5 and 6 and even offered them Teyla up on her back she refused because they could run fast despite their asthma.

\- We're colonel.

\- All ready?

\- Whether!


	7. Chapter 7 Stop, just stop!

The usual disclaimer, nothing is mine, is of mgm and scy fy, no one pay me for it!

 **Monday night**

\- Colonel, we have to stop

\- We can not Doc.

\- Colonel, for God sake!. Rodney has had five attacks, almost lose the last time, our legs give no more. Children can not walk, have blistered feet

\- You think I do not know? I'm going to go down from exhaustion but we can not afford to do that. We had to out of the way, to get to the door, but if we stop we will kill you. And not to mention when we get to damn village we have to cross it to get to the door.

\- Just give us five minutes.

\- I give us two

\- Colonel !

\- It's what I can give you.

\- Bloody military.

Rodney lay sitting against a tree trying not to fall asleep and to control his breathing, he was pale and sweaty, shaky and hungry. The only thing missing was go down in shock glycemic hiccups, his empty stomach protested, his swollen chest, he wanted to die, but if you let that happen everything would go to hell. Carson had put IV of all kinds to keep him awake, but nothing took effect, nor for their asthma or their sugar or their dream, or anything.

\- Hey love, how you're doing?

\- I will not get to the door ... .. Carson, ... sorry, the tears streaming down his cheeks

\- No .. Do not say that, it is true that we are tired but it will all end and you'll be in the infirmary in a warm bed, eating jello!

\- No. You're just saying so that it continues walking

\- No. Rodney almost back to town. From there to the door, the ride is short and you know it.

\- Yes, yes, I know….

\- Rodney Come up, you know that if it were me would not be in these.

\- I know, love ...

\- Come up.

\- Come on guysthere is no time to lose.

All children really hated John at the time, but they knew that they had saved their lives, and the truth had taken them affection, Teyla meanwhile was loving and gentle, Ronon well ..He was Ronon was good ...was the big guy that protected them, Colonel knew a lot of weapons and war he laughed and talked to them about a game which had balls that were supposed to defend, it was funny, but most liked were the healer and the doctor intelligent ,he name Carson was very tender with them and cared about everyone, he spoke with a rare but funny accent, and when he laughed you could see in his eyes the sky, the other was also a doctor, but he had explained that it was not healing he knew advanced things that never in his village had seen before, did not know how to treat it only looked soft face and tried to teach them things for large as numbers and letters, was funny and shy, did not care to have another boyfriend, they made a good pair, maybe if they wanted they could become his family ... .. in his parents, his all.


	8. Chapter 8 Im here

The hipermegausual disclaimer of responsability, nothing its mine , all is from mgm and scy fy, no one pay for do this , I just do it for fun..enjoy it.

\- Dr. Weir SG-1 carries a six-hour delay

\- I know Chuck ..

\- You want to send another team?

\- Yes, call the Major Lorne, I want a group of Marines and a jumper, ready and prepared in five minutes

\- As you wish doctor.

 **Late Monday night**

Rodney was leaning on the shoulders of Sheppard and Carson. Beckett was carrying on their backs his bag with an oxygen tank connected to a nasal cannula, Mckay had fallen into the habit of bother, every so often, But not because that annoy her nose, but because he did not feel he was spending enough oxygen but Carson said he was 100% output.

\- Rodney, and leaves the bloody cannula in peace

\- Becky, for if you ...do not you ...realize, I can not get ...air, my... damn ..lungs ..

\- Carson already, make Rodney do silence

\- Mmmmm, first Rodney should not be talking.

\- What? Yes ..you were... the one who... told me ... did not ... sleep

\- Do not you fell asleep, not to speak

\- He has a point, not Mckay? Fuck you must stop eating so much

\- Quiet, Col ... Colonel ... .. After this attack always put me something ... lose weight.

\- Stop talking Rod, please.

\- Boring!..


	9. Chapter 9 So near

**The fuck disclaimer. nothing its mine is of mgm and scy fy, no money thanks..**

 **Control room**

-Major..

\- Tell me Dr.

\- Bring them safely

\- As you order

\- You heard guys ... we'll bring them at home.

The colonel and his team had entered the ruins, which serve for the night. Everyone was getting ready to offer the children to sleep. Ronon and Teyla are standing guard, John and Carson had slept children and things began to go under. Rodney was sitting against the wall, he shuddered when he felt his chest stressing.

\- Shit ... shit ... .no ... ..no cant ... .ahhhhh. ... breathe ... my chest ... No .. fuck

Mckay felt his chest began to close increasingly .Carson came and sadly looked at his med bag. he only reach that just have another shot epinephrine , the inhalers were over, while trying to open the lungs Rodney during the afternoon and had nothing else. He looked with fear Sheppard, who approached quickly.

\- Stop ... .of the two of you look so

\- Shhh, shhhh

\- …. Im going to die ? I always knew it

\- Carson, you can not give something?

\- Son, I do not want to worry them, but I have only one dose of epi.

\- what? How many of those things you have. ?

\- Colonel, would attend some children, not going to save the life of Rodney !

\- With Rodney you never know

\- Shut up! the two

\- Shhh, shhh

Teyla and Ronon came running

The team left the jumper one change Camouflaged

\- Major, okay if we leave the jumper there?

\- Yes, yes, that is fine, relax Lieutenant, let's organize ourselves, you and Mirchikgham go forward, I in the middle and behind me Stackhouse.

\- As you order

\- Come this way , care.

\- Colonel, someone is coming toward here.

\- What?

\- Sheppard, you keep back, back

\- This is gonna get ugly

\- They're fucking ... .no ? God ... we are ... So ... dead.

\- Shhh, shut up Mckay

The children had woken up and were all together in a corner, waiting for something like a monster come through the door and kill them all, knew that their own parents would be able to kill at the end of the day, the children in the people like everyone else, were born just to work and work tirelessly in the mines in the village, nothing compared to what Carson, Rodney and John talked to them about their planet.

Carson up by the shoulders and dragged Rodney into the corner with children, stood in front of him to protect and Kess .Carson were in front of children and Rodney, while John was a few steps. Ronon and Teyla were at the entrance of the cave, all with weapons ready to fire.

In the cave footsteps and voices were heard, all decided to turn off their radios, and be silent, the only problem was that Rodney and his breathing got worse and longer just a loud hissing rattle from the lungs could be heard and the truth was that rumbled, the voices closer and John decided to lean against the wall having Rodney leaning against his chest, when voices came John le off oxygen to Mackay and stopped to take his last breath and covered her mouth and nose to Rodney.

Carson's face was horrified to see how her boyfriend was fighting in John's arms for a drop of air, Rodney was wallowing and John held him strong , the black points danced before his eyes and the desire to air was terrible, the tears fell down his face Mckay as a plea, he knew it was necessary for his breathing, could reveal the team, he could not forget that it was by his team , he was already used to the sensation of breathlessness, throughout his life he had to struggle with that, but this was pushing the limits.

As the footsteps approached, Rodney gave in to fatigue and stopped fighting, slackened his body, as he had done before and dropped into the unconscious . truth is I was afraid to see what would come by the cave, simply prefer to let go.

John moved the body of Rodney a little, but did not reply, Carson looked at him looking worried, Ronon and Teyla her wanted to jump to check on him, John took his pulse, and there was lost softly and decreasing more and more, he put his hand on his chest and didnt felt movement, Rodney was in trouble, if not soon got oxygen, could cause brain damage.

The steps went into the cave, were several, and there were with weapons up, aim at each other with angry face. John squeezed harder Rodney's body against his chest, and with the other hand held his Beretta.


	10. Chapter 10 Who are they ?

_the disclaimer that nothing is mine as I have said, and besides that do not pay me for doing this. just enjoy this text, I still think the previous had more readers._

\- Colonel?

\- Mayor Lorne?

\- Yes sir!

\- All let out a deep sigh. fuck they had almost shot between them.

\- Shit! You've scared me to death, Fuck

\- Much talk Colonel, I think Mckay can not stand surprise

\- What happens to ?

\- He's in respiratory arrest.

\- Quick John, put it on the floor, you take care of ambu

\- Rodney Come on, no more, do not do this anymore.

\- One, two, three breathes

\- Son, just give me the bag, I'll give you the last thing I have.

\- Rodney will save, he's a tough guy to kill.

\- That joke is not appropriate Coronel. Mayor come here and continue compressions

\- Yes Dr.

\- One, two, three, Colonel insufflated

Carson was on one side checking the pulse and denying with his head as he filled the syringe of epinephrine, he decided to inject it directly into the heart

\- Excuse me boys. _Carson was beside Rodney and went up the shirt up to his chin , Lorne held it, while Mayor insufflated with the ambu .Carson apply some alcohol and buried the needle heavily on Rodney's chest and applied the epi. Beckett began to massage strongly CPR until a sudden movement made him stop, was showered with coughs coming from the man._

\- Who danced in my ... ribs?

\- God, Rodney, please stop doing this.

\- I died?

\- Yes ... great ... great ... .. And John just gave him a hug. I would not know it had been me, if you had gone ...

\- Bloody day. And Carson came over and gave him a big kiss on his lips.

\- There will be brought a jumper, not Major?

\- Of course yes, we left about six kilometers from here, it's nothing. I'll see if I can bring.

\- Kess, All are well?

Suddenly came Jaem crying, Kess behind and threw himself to the floor, gave a hug to Rodney and other for Carson.

\- Thank you for saving my daddy.

And all were shocked with what he had said the child in the arms of Carson. Carson immediately smiled. And Rodney's head jerked with surprise face.

\- Hey! Jaem, I told you that they can not adopt us, apologize ! How do you say you think that?

The child struggled to break out of the arms of Carson, with watery eyes.

\- I mean, they can not be our daddies? Said tearfully.

\- No, they can not, you do not see that they ... They do not want ..

\- Hey hey, wait Kess, we ... We have thought ... _And against all Carson decided to speak, he had already broached the subject with Rodney. Some time ago, really they did not think that could be given in the short term, but Rodney approved it._

\- Really, they want us to be their parents?

\- Yes Becky, and all the children nodded sheepishly. Jaem gave him a big hug for Carson and Rodney smiled as John congratulated him and wrapped in a blanket.

 **On Tuesday morning**

\- Dr is the IDC, Colonel

\- Holy God, please lower the shield

\- Yes, ma'am

\- Colonel Sheppard Here, we enter hot

\- Here Dr. Beckett, I need a medical team at the door when entering

\- Come on Chuck!

\- Yes ma'am

The medical team entered the dock jumpers, and fell to Mckay on a stretcher.

\- Colonel?

\- Now I will explain

\- Biro, I want basic diagnosis of asthma for all children, including Kess, I want to get to the infirmary have a vent and a tube of eight and a half.

Rodney looked Carsons face , while Carson held in the face of Rod a gave a big smile to know that they were safe and sound at home.

 **Wednesday night**

\- Carson, congratulations for the acquisition of new pegasus garden. Elizabeth said, smiling slightly.

They hugged tightly with Carson who lay on a bed in the infirmary.

\- How are you ?, Rodney and children?

\- Rodney has already gone out of danger, when we arrived I intubate quickly, because he was not getting enough oxygen and has already passed the danger period were 48 critical hours. I definitely do not want to happen again. Children are well all gave them inhalers according to their type of asthma, some have as strong as Rodney and others as smooth as me, but all must follow them up, right now seem sleepers angels, (Elizabetn smiled, and turned his gaze the room was full of little balls with oxygen and IVs, hidden under the blankets, cold, had some soft cough, but knew that their suffering had stopped, they had found a family, that was important).

\- They are precious, they will be a great family

\- I know, thanks Liz. Carson glanced to his left there was Rodney, intubated, but sleeping peacefully. He wanted to hold his hand, but they had left it far from him. Dear, well thanks for coming to tell us all this and everything, but I see something in your eyes .. What is come on .. Tell me ..

\- Carson, was a surprise, but since you want to know ... is good very good.

\- Come girl, drop it now!

\- Carson, the SGC will give us six months of vacation, a big group of Sgc comes to replace us, because we have the new tunnel door, Sam, the Dr. Jackson and others come to learn from Pegasus, so it falls to them perfectly to you, besides the IOA to accept children as his children, have been given American citizenship, and gave them a house in field close of the mountain Cheyenne, so you can come and go quickly and have time for them .

Carson could not believe it, the only thing left was to give a giant hug Elizabeth and stay in that position for about five minutes, until Elizabeth complained about her back.

\- Dr Weir this definitely has to listen to Rodney

\- I know, Carson .What is a wide smile and emerged from Elizabeth.

\- You may be be at Christmas on earth, we are going in two weeks. According to Keller she told me, Rodney will be fine for that.

\- If honey, this week will remove him from the vent and respiratory therapy will, God! Rodney is going to die when he finds out.

\- I hope God not listen to you Carson. Ronon said

\- Just saying ... hahaha.

\- I think we have seen Rodney, follows the tunnel enough times. John said.

\- I think so!

\- And Carson want any of them study medicine? Or Physical? Or mechanical engineering?

Carson just gave rolleye.


	11. Chapter 11 Life is perfect

**Because everything that happens on a Sunday is not bad, the usual disclaimer of things, nothing is mine and nobody pays me, just do this for fun, thank you all and enjoy. (For me, me never existed chapter Sunday, never, never, it's Sunday ?, I've never heard, they should delete it was too sad to bear.)until now I realize that today is Sunday ..**

 **Sunday morning**

 _Everything was a haze, the days? It had happened? .where it was? Rodney remembered the whole incident, Holy God, now had children, about eight, seven? Vaguely he remembered as Carson had looked the last time, while in the jumper. His deep eyes reassured him and helped him control his breathing._

 _And speaking of breathing was in hold on again, he was blind? .No Rodney ... ..but that fool you, you are not true, you're sedated and a tube in the throat. It was a normal feeling for him. He wanted to breathe and it was agreed that the machine emitted a beeping signal when the ventilator was fighting, which knew and was happening at the time. He tried to coordinate their breathing with the device, but was failing, try to laugh inwardly had been through this many times, did not even need to counthe knew it was time to open his eyes._

\- Hey Rodney, I'm here. Shhh, shhh just try to calm down, and I'll remove the tube.

Carson asked some towels and an oxygen mask .All were gathered around the bed, while Carson dressed very professional in her robe, he was about to extubate Rod.

Rodney opened his eyes.

\- Here we go, love, you know how it is. The usual, I tell you and you take out the air

Rodney said with his fists forces clinging to the blanket.

\- I want a cough in 1,2,3, come on Rod.

Rodney exhaled heavily, God! He felt as if he were choking. He quickly fell in a hail of coughing.

Shhh, shhhh, already passed, love all is well. Mary obtain for me the towel and mask

\- Ahhh ... ahhhh. (Coughs). I'm definitely smothering.

Rodney tightly clutching the blanket of his bed. The phlegm out of his mouth and Carson was holding towels to collect the fluids. After the crisis ended, he puts the oxygen mask on his face. Rodney dropped the blanket and plopped down heavily on the bed.

\- I swear, ... I will not go back ... .. to save a planet full of ... crazy people. Rodney whispered.

\- I will not force that again. I promise. Weir said, smiling.

\- How do you feel love ?

\- Jmmmm good question .. Rodney sighed heavily.

\- Rodney ... I say something ... good, bad, terrible, evil, in heaven ... Something ...

\- Quiet Colonel, I think we got the point. Teyla said as everyone laughed, even Rod.

\- Ok ... Colonel, I think after going through that time, I am very well and happy ... .of them here ... you are like my family ... you are my family and my life ... including children who have decided to have with Carson, I will fight for them even though the IOA, we do not let them ...

\- He ... .he ... hey wait! Not so fast. Rodney is my pleasure to inform you that ...


	12. Chapter 12 We will stay up late

**The usual disclaimer, and the other things, no money just fun, nothing its mine, is from scy fy and mgm.**

 **Friday afternoon**

Rodney was in the rooms of children wrapped in hospital gown, with a shot of oxygen and had a cannula connected with a fourth on the back of the hand, wore a jacket and tennis. He had run away the from the infirmary, but the truth is that there were no such beautiful views as the balcony, and the thing was that he was annoyed of be lying.

Slowly he came to the balcony and let the oxygen and IV aside. He sat on the balcony and closed his jacket. It was a beautiful evening, it looked about half an hour, until a hand rested on his shoulder, the way gripping he knews ... was Carson. Not even want to look at it, he knews he just was waiting for a scolding.

\- Meredith Rodney Mckay, what the hell are you doing here?

\- I'm sorry, but I get tired of being there. Since when you call me by my full name?

\- since you escape from places without my permission.

\- Rodney, love, you had respiratory therapy fifteen minutes ago, and nobody wasknew where are you.

\- Quiet, sit here

\- You wantthat to I freeze ?

\- You think we'll be good parents?

\- Rodney, nobody knows that, only time will tell. Nobody knows how to be a father, All learn with the first in this case, We will Learn with the first eight? God! ahahhaaa.

And the baby begins to mourn .Rodney took a rolleye.

\- Here we go, love.

\- Dear God, help me, I'm not good with kids, less babies. What do I do ?

\- Quiet Rodney, you have to coo

\- Ok ... ok. Rodney gently lifted from the cradle while cooed and whispered a song, suddenly the child back to sleep.

\- Watch your head, hold it Rodney his foot, the foot, Rodney careful not to let go, nor let fall.

-I'm so bad..

\- Carson look at it, he slept, he no longer weeps

Kodiak moments?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEndddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd


End file.
